Robin Lefler
Ensign Robin Lefler was a Human 24th century Starfleet officer who was stationed on board the in 2368 and became close with Wesley Crusher. Her parents were exobiologists and moved around very often, so Lefler could neither call a place 'home' nor develop friendships, claiming her first friend had been a tricorder. ( ) In early 2368 Lefler assisted Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge in preparing the Enterprise-D for combat with a Tamarian deep space cruiser. ( ) Lefler served as mission specialist for a mission exploring the Phoenix Cluster. She had a brief romance with Wesley, and she and Wesley foiled a plot by the Ktarians to take over the Enterprise (and subsequently, Starfleet), using an addictive game to get control over the crew. ( ) Lefler's Laws Robin created a set of 102 "Laws" to live by. "Every time I learn something essential," she explained, "I make up a law about it, so I never forget." You can only count on yourself. When all else fails, do it yourself. You gotta go with what works. Life isn't always fair. Always watch your back. A couple of light years can't keep good friends apart. (suggested by Wesley Crusher) Appendices Appearances * ** ** Background information Robin Lefler was played by Ashley Judd. Originally Lefler did not appear in "Darmok" as the call sheet for is listing an "uncast actress" in the role of Lieutenant Larson which could also be an earlier name for her which was then changed. In , ZENtertainment (a now-defunct Hollywood news source) reported "Ashley Judd was on Letterman the other night to promote her new movie, High Crimes. Dave surprised her with a clip of her appearance on TNG, where she went on a date with Wesley Crusher (Wil Wheaton). Judd mentioned that she was reprising the role (of Robin Lefler) in as Wesley's wife." http://www.countingdown.com/movies/1377/movieinfo/cast?item_id=688764 http://www.boxofficeprophets.com/tickermaster/listing.cfm?TMID=471 This was also reported by About Sci-Fi, which added to the report "...Wil Wheaton, however, says he's heard nothing about that. Somehow, I'm not surprised Wesley doesn't know he's married." Later on, "Judd's spokesperson denied this cameo appearance." http://www.scifispace.com/html/startrekx.php In , Wil Wheaton found out, and reported, that his scene had been cut from Star Trek Nemesis. There was no mention (by him) about Judd or Lefler. Apocrypha Lefler makes an appearance in TNG Special 3's "Old Debts" story opposite Montgomery Scott and Koloth, introducing three new laws that expand the canon list. In Peter David's ''New Frontier'' series, Lefler was the chief operations officer of the USS Excalibur, under the command of Captain Mackenzie Calhoun (M'k'n'z'y of Calhoun). Her mother was an immortal, who went by the name "Morgan Primus" and seemed to have been nearly every character portrayed by Majel Barrett-Roddenberry. Various novels have also added laws. You can only count on yourself.("The Game") Execution is nine-tenths of the job.(1995 DC Special) When all else fails, do it yourself.("The Game") The sightseeing's just as good on the way home.([[All Good Things... (novel)|''All Good Things..., p. 153]]]) If life hands you lemonade, don't try to make lemons out of it.([[Fire on High|''Fire on High, p.20]]) You gotta go with what works.("The Game") Any joke that has to be explained isn't worth explaining.(''Treason'', p.62) Life isn't always fair.("The Game") Never underestimate a man's ability to make you laugh.(''Martyr'', p.143) Whenever you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.(''End Game'', p.125) Always watch your back.("The Game") A couple of light years can't keep good friends apart.("The Game") It's not over until it's over, and sometimes not even then.(''Fire on High'', p.105) When someone is trying to kill you, it's okay to sweat.(1995 DC Special) Never send a Klingon a Tribble.(1995 DC Special) Getting information out of Zak Kebron is like interrogating a statue.(''Into the Void'', p.41) External link * de:Robin Lefler es:Robin Lefler pl:Robin Lefler Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin Lefler, Robin